Artovis Ravello
Name: Artovis Ravello Title: Senior Councilman Age: 43 Ethnic Origins: Born and raised in Stonehelm, parents have Nordic and Celland heritage Appearance: Tall, lean and fit. A healthy mind, strong in many aspects not only strengthened his wit, but also his physical health, mind over matter one could say. Through learning magic, he learned focus and concentration, things one would need to learn to truly keep their body in shape as well. He's certainly no muscular fellow, but compared to another man his age, he'd certainly be slower to tire and more capable of exerting force. He stands over six feet in height with chestnut hair, sprinkled with gray here and there, his eyes are a dark brown hue. He has a slightly tan complexion. Equipment: Usually garbed in functional and elegant pants, shirts and the like, occasionally accompanied by gloves and other accesseoirs depending on where he's headed, though almost always, there is a finely crafted sword at his hip. A longsword designed a mite differently from the rest of its ilk, the blade is longer as well as the hilt, allowing for it to be used with both hands. The hallmarks of fine craftsmanship and maintenance hint at the weapon's exceptional lethality. Apart from his casual attire, there is a suit of armor set aside, specially designed to cater to the needs of a mage. With flammable substances, liquids and other exploitable concoctions alligned in various pouches, strapped in bandoliers and harnesses about the torso and waist. The armor itself consists of a surcoat depicting Stonehelm's coat of arms, worn over an angular and sturdy cuirass with chainmail to protect the arms and legs, topped off with thick leather gloves to protect the hands half-way up the forearms. With it, comes full-helm to protect that oh-so important mellon. Bio: Artovis was born the only child of a refugee from the northern lands and the daughter of immigrants from Celland. From youth, he'd displayed a potential for magic, seemingly possessing qualities that set him apart from most children and later teenagers. He was calculative, pragmatic at a young age, but deeply nurtured an appreciation for the freedoms that Stonehelm provided for him and all its citizens. This idealism, paired with a naturally keen and strong-willed mind made him the perfect candidate to be initiated into the arts of magic. Swordsmanship was a skill he learned from his father, one that Artovis paired seamlessly with the more physical manipulation of magic. With a ravenous hunger for knowledge in his youth, Artovis practically consumed the lore from books of sciences of geography, medicine, herbalism, alchemy and physics, making him quite an accomplished candidate to sit on the council of three. Through merit and acuity, he'd earned his place on the council of mages. Personality: An odd blend of idealism that breeds pragmatism. In Artovis's mind, there is no better place to be than Stonehelm and his devotion to this ideal, has developed further into a calculative mind that tries to measure all the possibilities and find the best course of action for the best outcome, usually with Stonehelm in mind. When outside matters of state, he is a man still full of life and zest for experience, caring, thoughtful and usually well-meaning to most. Other: Artovis has literally never been caught up in a political scandal and while he's been a visitor of noble courts, events and while his level-headed nature, coupled with his staunch defense of the liberal way of life have garnered much attention on occasion, especially with the delicate subject of the imperial religion spreading into Stonehelm, the various political players would have little to nothing to exploit in terms of shameful acts or political secrets. Truly, a white knight on the board, yet one that navigates dark corners with apparent ease. A curious fact is that Artovis, albeit being a mage, often acts as a patron for various contests of physical prowess. The equivalent of knightly tournaments that may be held in the neighboring provinces of the Empire, oftentimes Stonehelm's soldiers, warriors and mercenarieswould gather in these events to compete in non-lethal combat, usually in the form of duels, archery contests and other forms of teamed combat. Artovis himself is often a contestant, alongside guardsmen and soldiers (for whom these competitions are mandatory, if he has anything to say about it, as experience is valuable) in all three categories, fairing on-par with many warriors, but oftentimes facing an honorable (and often intentionally humorous) defeat at archery. Category:Stonehelm Category:Magic User